1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to cup holders, and more particularly to vehicle cup holders illuminated with distributed light.
2. Related Art
Vehicle cup holders are typically located near the driver and passenger seats in a location convenient to reach. During daylight, the cup holders are easy to locate visually, and thus, there is no generally no problem placing the cup in the holder. However, during darkness, the cup holder can prove difficult to see, and thus, placing the cup in the holder can prove challenging.
In an effort to remedy the problem of locating a cup holder during darkness, lights have been disposed in the cup holder to illuminate it, thereby making it easier to see. The lights have been provided as light pipes, sometimes referred to as wave guides, to allow light to be distributed to discrete locations of the cup holder from a remote light source. Typically, the light pipe is a separate component disposed in the cup holder, and thus, the component cost and manufacturing cost are increased.